


I Read This in a Book Once

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wakes up one night flushed, heart racing. Thinking he is gravely ill, he runs to his younger brother Loki for help. The solution is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Read This in a Book Once

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> Notes: In my mind I see Thor as more likely to go out and have sex with people when he’s older, but I also see Loki as more likely to know about arousal and masturbation first since he’s so intelligent, curious, and reads more. So to go along with this thought, I decided to write a little story of Loki teaching his big brother a thing or two. Just to clarify, this will feature YOUNG children experimenting.

Loki was woken by the sound of his bedroom door slamming open and falling closed again. The noise only brought him to half consciousness though, his mind hazy as he registered hurried footsteps approaching. It was the body jumping on top of him and the shout of, “Help! I’m dying!” that finally jarred him from sleep.

 

“Thor?” he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes after pushing away the bed sheets that had been previously covering his head.

 

“Loki, help!” his brother begged, kneeling by Loki’s hip.

 

Loki felt his body rolling towards Thor slightly where his body was indenting the mattress. “What’s wrong?” he grumbled, now fully awake but not very happy at being forcefully woken in the middle of the night.

 

“I’m dying!” Thor exclaimed again.

 

Loki would have just kicked him out of bed any other night, but tonight Thor sounded genuinely distressed. Loki brushed off his tiredness and annoyance and focused his attention on his brother. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked as he used his magic to turn on a few nearby lights in the room. With proper lighting he could see that Thor looked flushed but otherwise fine.

 

Thor shook his head. “I don’t remember what I was dreaming about. I just suddenly woke up and realized I must be really sick.”

 

“You don’t look sick,” Loki argued, knocking the blankets away fully to kneel in front of Thor for a better look.

 

“But I feel like I’m burning,” Thor protested, capturing one of Loki’s hands with his own and pressing it to his forehead. Loki could feel the heat his brother’s body was radiating and knew that it wasn’t Thor’s normal heat.

 

“A fever, maybe,” he offered thoughtfully.

 

“But that’s not all!” Thor started up again, looking even more distressed as time went on. This time Loki’s hand was positioned over Thor’s heart, which he could feel beating rapidly in his chest. “My heart is racing and I feel out of breath and really uncomfortable.”

 

Loki could believe it. In the few short minutes Thor had been here, he hadn’t sat still. Thor was always an active child but he didn’t usually fidget. “Why come to me though?” he asked in confusion. “Why not go to a healer?”

 

Thor froze and quickly looked away, immediately making Loki curious. “Because this illness did something else too...”

 

After a few seconds of silence, Loki rolled his eyes. “What did it do, Thor?” he asked. Thor bit his big bottom lip. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong,” he added.

 

“It’s just really embarrassing,” Thor grumbled. Loki gave him an impatient look. Thor gave a sigh and motioned his hand downward. “It uh... Well it made me... bigger.”

 

“Pardon?” Loki raised an eyebrow, not understanding. Thor looked to be the same as he had at dinner.  
  


“My uh...” Thor licked his lips nervously. “My penis,” he whispered. “It got bigger and it’s so sensitive and uncomfortable it almost hurts.”

 

Thor shifted again and Loki felt his own cheeks flush as he glanced down his brother’s body. Thor’s sleeping pants were too big and baggy for him, but when Loki knew what to look for he could make out a slight bulge in the fabric. Well this was awkward, made worse by the fact that Thor clearly had no idea what was happening to him. Not to say that Loki was very knowledgeable, but he at least had a basic idea from a book he had found tucked away in a corner of the palace library.

 

Loki was tempted to just tell Thor to leave; Thor’s embarrassment was contagious. But Thor looked so scared and Loki felt warm and special knowing Thor had come to him for help, and that Loki knew how to help his brother. So Loki tried to ignore his discomfort and focus on what he had read in the book. “You’re not dying,” he said first, trying to calm Thor down. “You’re just aroused or...” he tried to remember the word that the book had used. It hadn’t made sense to him at first. “Horny?”

 

“I’ve grown horns?” Thor made a noise suspiciously close to a wail as he brought his hands up to touch the top of his head.

 

“No, you’re fine,” Loki reassured quickly, raising his hands in a calming motion.

 

“I don’t feel fine,” Thor said, still fidgeting.

 

“It’s okay. There’s a remedy for it,” Loki told Thor. “We don’t even have to go to a healer. Just...” Loki swallowed thickly. “Take off your clothes and lie down.”

 

“ _What_?” Thor asked hurriedly, blushing more. “Why?”

 

“Just trust me,” Loki said softly. His lips curled into a small smile when those words caused Thor to calm slightly and do as he was told. Loki stayed kneeling on the bed as Thor pulled off his shirt and threw it aside before lying down on his back. Thor’s problem was very obviously now, tenting his pants. Loki could see Thor’s hips lifting slightly and heard a half-choked moan as Thor pulled his pants off, the fabric dragging against his sensitive skin. “You’re doing well,” he soothed quietly.

 

Thor wasn’t looking at him as he dropped the pants over the edge of the bed. Loki noticed Thor’s hips still stuttering upward slightly, pushing his swollen, hard length into the empty air. “What’s happening to me?” Thor questioned again.

 

“Your body desires to mate,” Loki explained, nervously shuffling closer until he was kneeling beside Thor’s hip. He couldn’t help but skim his eyes over Thor’s exposed body. Thor had already started to grow a bit taller than him, and Thor seemed to be much more naturally inclined to putting on muscle than Loki was. His skin was tanned golden from the sun, shining slightly with how Thor was sweating.

 

Loki felt his own body flush with heat before he forced it away. He worried this condition might be contagious.

 

“ _Mate_?” Thor exclaimed, half sitting up until Loki placed a hand to his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. “But that sounds serious! Should we really be doing this? We’re brothers.”

 

Loki thought about it for a moment. His eyes held Thor’s. “If it’s serious then wouldn’t we as brothers be the best pair? We have already been through so much. We can get through this as well. I trust you.”

 

“I trust you also,” Thor offered softly, though his voice sounded strained.

 

Thor still looked unsure, and Loki hesitated. “You can go to a healer if you prefer,” he suggested, though the thought made him oddly angry.

 

His anger faded when Thor shook his head and reached to hold Loki’s hand. “If I will mate with someone, I want it to be you.” Loki felt words welling up inside him, though he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. But Thor interrupted. “Now please, what must be done?”

 

“I need to...” Loki trailed off. The words he had to say seemed too vulgar, even though they sent a little thrill through his body as he thought them. He decided to skip the explanations and just focus on bringing Thor relief. He reached his hand out and cautiously wrapped it around the base of Thor’s cock. His fingers barely managed to stretch around the width of it and their eyes met when Loki felt it twitch at his touch. “How does that feel?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“I don’t know,” Thor sounded more breathless than before. “But it makes me want more.”

 

Loki bit his bottom lip in concentration and nodded, remembering the other steps the book had suggested. Keeping his grip around Thor, Loki slowly dragged his hand up the twitching length. Thor gave a breathless gasp and Loki yanked his hand back. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Thor’s eyes fluttered open after being clenched closed seconds before. Thor looked at him in a sort of daze. “ _More_.”

 

Another rush of heat filled Loki’s body at the desire in his brother’s voice. “I don’t want to hurt you though,” he worried even as he encircled Thor’s base with his nimble fingers again.

 

“It felt so good, Loki,” Thor murmured, eyes soft, cheeks red. “ _Please_.” Thor was not a beggar normally and Loki suddenly wished he was, feeling energy rush through his body.

 

With new determination, knowing that his previous action had felt good for his brother, Loki slid his hand upward again. Thor moaned softly in the back of his throat as his hips rose slightly, following Loki’s hand as he slid it to the head. He had never seen Thor so submissive before, leaving Loki in charge of his body, or heard him being so vocal. But Loki quickly found himself becoming addicted to making Thor moan for him, making his body desire Loki’s touch.

 

He began stroking his hand up and down Thor’s cock in a slow pumping action the book had described. The first few strokes were good, Loki just beginning to gain confidence in his methods when Thor made a discomforted sound, hips leaning away subtly. Loki’s movements slowed to a stop. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Thor looked apologetic. “It feels amazing, but it sort of rubs.”

 

Loki watched Thor sadly, not sure what to do. Then he remembered something else he had read. “I need to get my hand wet,” Loki said more to himself as he stood from the bed.

 

“Don’t leave me,” Thor pleaded, voice a little rough.

 

“I’ll be back,” Loki promised over his shoulder. He rushed into his bathroom and picked up a bottle of lotion he used to keep his skin from drying before heading back. He was distinctly aware of the way his clothes pressed and brushed against his skin; it felt like his nerves were turned on for the first time in his life.

 

He returned to the bed quickly, drinking in the sight of Thor sprawled out naked on the sheets, his cock thick and heavy as it curled up against his belly; waiting for him. Loki coated his hand in lotion and returned it eagerly to Thor’s flesh. This time when he pumped his hand up and back down Thor groaned loud and long and whispered, “ _Yes_.”

 

Taking this as approval, Loki started up a slow rhythm, focused on the noises Thor was making and the feel of flesh gliding effortlessly through his fist. He liked how hard and solid Thor’s cock felt in his hand and, curious, squeezed lightly. Thor grunted and began panting, his hips jutting upward.

 

“You’re okay?” Loki asked. Only when he spoke did he realize that he had grown breathless too.

 

“I don’t know,” Thor admitted, mouth hanging open as he panted. “I feel like I’m getting worse. I’m so hot—” Thor cut his own words off with a curse when Loki twisted his hand on an upward stroke, not pausing his movements. “I feel like I’m going to burst into flames. But I never want it to stop.”

 

Loki didn’t want Thor to die, but Thor didn’t seem to want to stop this. And Loki was enjoying the feel as Thor began thrusting his hips up, pressing up into Loki’s fist repeatedly. He felt himself becoming eager at the thought of giving Thor so much pleasure, at the thought that they were mating.

 

“ _Tighter_ ,” Thor requested at one point, the sound of his breathing filling the room. Loki obliged, tightening his grip slightly and feeling Thor’s cock pulse in gratitude. He swept his hand back up and circled his palm around the head of Thor’s length, noticing that Thor was beginning to spill a sticky liquid from his slit.

 

Thor was beginning to whisper Loki’s name over and over, egging him on. Loki smeared the liquid with his thumb before sliding his hand back down, his hand gliding smoothly again. Thor’s hips were bucking near-violently now as Loki started pumping at a more demanding pace, watching more liquid spill and trickle over his moving fingers. Loki wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he was suddenly curious to know what the liquid tasted like. He felt the urge to feel it resting on his tongue. As he continued to move his fist up and down, allowing Thor to continue bucking up into his embrace, Loki bowed his head.

 

First he flicked his tongue against the hot tip of Thor’s cock, licking up a small bead of liquid. It tasted salty on his tongue; not particularly pleasant but not horrible either. Thor’s reaction, on the other hand, was extremely satisfying. Thor was still saying Loki’s name over and over, though he was also beginning to tell Loki how good it felt, how amazing and perfect Loki was.

 

Motivated and happy to please, Loki situated his free hand on Thor’s hip for balance. He continued stroking Thor with his other hand, coaxing out Thor’s pleasure in the form of noises and more liquid from his body. Then, feeling brave, Loki dropped his head further. He sealed his lips around the head of Thor’s cock and sucked, pulling more liquid into his mouth. The noise Thor made was obscene and Loki would have worried about someone waking up and hearing them if he hadn’t been so focused on Thor. He liked the way Thor shuddered below him and told him how perfect he was each time Loki circled his tongue.

 

“ _Loki_ , I—” Thor began and then moaned loud enough for the noise to echo. Neither of them really knew what was going on but Thor’s words sounded like a mix of a warning and a plea for more.

 

Hearing Thor say his name like that had Loki moaning and allowing a little bit more of Thor’s length to slip into his mouth. It was then that Thor thrust up so violent that Loki nearly lost his grip, his hand stilling and simply holding Thor’s cock steady. Over half of Thor’s length pushed into Loki’s mouth but before he could react, globs of Thor’s liquid began coating his tongue and filling his mouth. Streak after streak shot into his mouth until it began to spill past his lips.

 

Loki was forced to pull away, gasping for air. Three more thick streams of the sticky liquid hit his cheek, more of it trickling down his chin where it spilled from his mouth. He felt messy but for once it didn’t bother him. Instead he simply sat back on his heels and moaned, overwhelmed by the heat filling his body.

 

Thor remained sprawled across the bed, skin covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought for air. Thor looked up at him after a minute, looking surprisingly shy. It was only then that it hit Loki how personal and intimate their actions were. He felt shy too, and a little unsure, but he also felt closer to Thor now. Connected.

 

He allowed Thor to pull him down onto the mattress. Thor traced a finger through the sticky liquid on Loki’s face curiously before grabbing a corner of the bed sheets to wipe it away. “How did you know how to do that?”

 

“I read it in a book once,” Loki said, letting Thor lead him until Loki was curled up against Thor’s warm side. “Do you feel better?” he asked shyly.

 

“I feel _amazing_. All thanks to you,” Thor praised, holding Loki close. “It felt so good, what you were doing, and now I feel so loose and relaxed. And I feel...” Thor met his eyes, looking at Loki through his stupidly long lashes. “I feel closer to you.” The arm holding Loki tightened.

 

“I do too,” Loki whispered, glad he wasn’t alone in this. He was also glad that he had found that book, even though it hadn’t seemed useful before now. Loki was surprised when Thor leaned closer, but he didn’t pull away. After a moment Loki felt Thor’s lips press against his own. He didn’t fight it, instead closing his eyes to enjoy the way the nerves in his lips and down his spine tingled until Thor pulled back. Loki blinked his eyes open, feeling a little hazy. “What was that?”

 

“It’s a kiss. Mother and father do it,” Thor reminded him, looking a bit unsure now. “I thought it might feel good. And I just felt the urge to do it.”

 

Loki stretched, enjoying his pleasant haze. “It felt nice.” Thor looked unconvinced. “Maybe we did it wrong?”

 

Loki shivered when Thor’s free arm reached up, his hand holding the back of Loki’s neck and pulling him a little more forcefully into a second kiss. This time their lips slid together on impact, Loki tilting his head slightly as their lips locked. Loki breathed in quickly through his nose and pressed deeper into the kiss. His whole body moved with his lips and Loki suddenly gasped into Thor’s mouth and arched, pleasure blooming inside him as a shock jolted his groin.

 

They both broke the kiss and met each other’s gaze before looking down. There Loki could see that his own pants were tented, his cock swollen and hard and throbbing. He had been so focused on Thor’s pleasure that he hadn’t even registered his own beyond the heat he was emanating. “It must be contagious,” Thor said, though he didn’t sound very worried now that he had survived the experience. Thor looked back to catch Loki’s eyes, looking excited and mischievous. “Did watching and helping me make you want to mate with me?”

 

There was something about Thor’s voice, deep and rough, that had Loki whining in response to those words. “Thor, _please_.”

 

“Please what?” Thor teased. Loki felt Thor’s hand already holding him close slip beneath Loki’s shirt, tracing bare skin.

 

“Mate with me,” was all Loki could think to say, feeling foolish but not in the mindset to care. “I want to feel your pleasure,” he whispered, moaning again when Thor pulled him back into another kiss. Their lips moved together now, messy and uncoordinated but no less passionate. As they continued to kiss, Loki felt Thor fumbling with his clothes, both of them pausing just long enough to strip Loki bare.

 

For a few brief seconds Loki felt embarrassed, being naked in front of his brother. But then he remembered that he had already seen Thor naked and arching in pleasure; they could share this. After his self-consciousness faded, Loki pressed the length of his body against Thor’s own, seeking the heat that his brother gave off. It felt incredible to have Thor’s skin against his own, Thor’s lips stealing his breath away and his hands keeping him close.

 

Although Thor had been extremely submissive before, he was now possessive and grabby, putting his hands all over Loki’s body. They continued to kiss, trying to learn a movement and rhythm that worked, and Loki began rutting himself against Thor’s thigh. Without breaking the kiss, Thor hooked a hand under Loki’s thigh and pulled until Loki’s leg was hooked over Thor’s own, his needy cock rubbing against Thor’s warm skin. “ _Thor_ ,” he panted, pulling away enough to breathe even though he couldn’t get far with Thor always keeping one hand on the nape of his neck.

 

Thor smiled against his lips, breathing a little faster to match Loki. “Say that again,” Thor demanded.

 

Loki’s attention fell to Thor’s hand, which skimmed up from his thigh to grip his ass. Thor squeezed hard and then pushed Loki forward, controlling his movements and making him press his cock more insistently against Thor’s thigh. “Thor,” Loki moaned, not even minding how commanding Thor was being. “ _Thor_.”

 

“Does that feel good?” Thor questioned. It was a stupid question when you considered Loki’s reactions. But Thor sounded genuinely curious, which was understandable since this was brand new for both of them. In response, Loki nodded and leaned forward for another kiss even though he could barely do more than pant and whine against Thor’s lips. “Do you know how amazing you look, brother?” Thor asked, brushing their lips together. “I could do this forever.”

 

Loki nodded again, incoherent for the first time in his life as far as he could remember. Words had escaped him, his mind a blur to everything but the feel of his cock thrusting against Thor’s thigh. Loki wound his arms around Thor’s body, pinning himself against Thor’s chest. Thor was beginning to press his thigh up rhythmically, but Loki almost didn’t need it. He had lost complete control of his body as he ground himself against Thor, riding his thigh. He could feel his lungs burning, his spine aching as he bent backwards in an arch.

 

He wanted to keep kissing Thor but he already felt dizzy with pleasure and a lack of oxygen. To compromise, Loki leaned forward and nestled his head in the crook where Thor’s neck and shoulder met, his sweaty forehead sticking to Thor’s skin as he rode Thor. It felt so good and the pleasure was building. Loki felt so full with it, like me might just fill up and explode. He had never felt such pleasure before and could barely comprehend it, his mind stuttering to a stop until it was nothing but touch and movements.

 

His pulsing cock was already starting to spill his own sticky liquid on Thor’s skin, easing the friction Loki had felt against him before. Based on Thor’s earlier completion and the way he felt now, Loki knew that he would not last much longer. But he felt overheated and desperate, nipping at Thor’s skin to keep himself from whining too loudly, his quickened breath brushing over Thor’s neck. “Touch me,” he begged, eyes clenched closed as he tried to last longer.

 

It took a bit of manoeuvring as Thor moved his hand between Loki’s legs, and Loki gave a groan of frustration when the change in angle meant he could no longer rut against Thor’s thigh. But then Thor’s burning hand was winding around Loki’s cock, tight enough to make Loki shiver even before Thor began a fumbling pace. The way Thor’s fist stroked him was clumsy and unsure, but also eager. It was all Loki needed. He liked knowing that Thor was as new to this as he was, that they were exploring each others’ body for the first time.

 

Thor’s hand was almost too tight, too hot, too rough, but Loki loved it anyway. He bucked up into Thor’s fist without rhythm, shuddering each time his cock slipped through Thor’s embrace. It was when he felt Thor brush a finger against the slit of his cock that Loki shouted Thor’s name loudly, his hips pushing forward as he found his completion. It felt like he was on fire with electricity traveling his veins, Loki spasming and jerking as Thor continued to milk his length of his sticky liquid, white coating Thor’s thigh and hand.

 

Loki shuddered violently with one final wave of pleasure when Thor twisted his grip slightly. And then he collapsed in Thor’s embrace, panting hard as Thor held him close. Loki’s ears were ringing, his mind fuzzy. All he could really register was their skin sticking together. Loki had never before felt this loose and relaxed, every muscle calm and resting after the previous exertion.

 

“How do you feel?” Thor asked, smiling knowingly. Loki answered him with a languid kiss. “Please tell me you still have that book.”

 

Feeling his eyes drooping with exhaustion, Loki nodded and hummed. He wound his arms and legs around Thor’s warmer body and clung on, nuzzling closer. “Stay with me?” he requested shyly.

 

“Of course,” Thor agreed easily, momentarily moving around to pull the blankets up around them before pulling Loki close again. They lay in silence for long, comfortable minutes. But Loki could tell Thor was thinking based on the tension in his arms. Finally, Thor asked, “Can we do that again?”

 

Loki groaned tiredly even though the request made him feel incredibly warm and desired. He wanted to feel that pleasure again, wanted to share it with Thor and explore his body. But for now he was worn out and quite content exactly where he was. “Tomorrow.”

 

“And can we try new things?” Thor added, sounding a little too eager and awake now.

 

“ _Tomorrow_ ,” Loki promised again. He felt Thor’s lips brush his cheek as Loki began to drift off into the most restful sleep of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
